


Happiness Is The Greatest Thing:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Coffee, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Dreams, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Hallucinations, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Morning Routines, Mornings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Routine, Sad, Sadstuck, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Swimming, Talking, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Little things make Steve very happy, Danny is glad to be a witness to that, What does he say or do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Happiness Is The Greatest Thing:

*Summary: Little things make Steve very happy, Danny is glad to be a witness to that, What does he say or do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is glad to be a witness of his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett's happiness, To him, It seemed that the littlest thing makes him happy. He never complain, especially during his recovery from his last, & latest experience with Wo Fat, who is now dead, courtesy of him. It was a relief, that no one had to suffer any more, cause of him. The Loudmouth Detective thought to himself, **"We are **_so_** lucky to survive his terror"**, The Blond shakes it out of his mind, & refocused his attention on Steve.

The Brunette was doing his swimming routine, He got the all clear from the doctor after his last exam. The drugs are out of his system, & he was feeling like himself. He looked up, & saw his lover, & had that “trademark” smile on his face, It was like it was just for him. Danny poured them each a cup of coffee, & went out to Steve, He smiled, as he watches the dark-haired man dried himself off.

“What ?”, The Former Seal asked with a smile on his face, as he continued to dry himself off, & took the coffee that his lover offered him with a “thanks”, The Shorter Man said this with a bigger smile on his face, & indicated to sit down in their chairs.

“Your happiness is the greatest thing to see, After what Wo Fat did to you, & put you through”, The Loudmouth Detective said, & the former seal said this, as they relaxed.

“It was the worst thing that I ever been through, But the hallucinations were interesting, We got Wo Fat at the end”, The Five-O Commander said, as they shared a sweet kiss, & cuddled, & snuggled against each other for awhile.

“I love you, Danno”, Steve said with a soft smile, & Danny replied with a smile of his own, & said, “I love you too”, & they shared one more kiss, & enjoyed the morning together.

The End.


End file.
